Three basic constructions of photovoltaic solar modules are commercially available. The first construction of solar module 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a photovoltaic cell 20 embedded in encapsulant 30. Two panels of glass (or other suitable material) 40, 50 are positioned adjacent to the frontside and backside of the encapsulant. The encapsulant protects the fragile solar cells and adheres them to the frontside and backside glass layers. Typically, this construction of solar module includes encapsulant on both sides of the solar cell. This can be accomplished, for example, by including a frontside layer of encapsulant (positioned to face the sun) and a backside layer of encapsulant (positioned furthest from the sun). Front side encapsulant layers are preferably highly transmissive while backside encapsulant layers need not have the same level of transmissivity. This construction of photovoltaic solar module is generally described in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0078445.
The second construction of solar module 60 is shown in FIG. 2 and includes a photovoltaic cell 70 positioned between a single encapsulant layer 80 and a backing material 90 (typically glass). Solar panel 60 also includes a protective layer 100 adjacent to encapsulant layer 80. As shown in FIG. 2, this solar panel design includes a frontside encapsulant and no backside encapsulant. This construction of photovoltaic solar module is generally described in, for example. This construction of a photovoltaic solar module is generally described in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0078445.
The third construction of solar module 110 is shown in FIG. 3 and includes a photovoltaic cell 120 positioned between a single encapsulant layer 130 and a protective layer 150. Solar panel 110 also includes a backing layer 140 (typically glass) adjacent to encapsulant layer 130. As shown in FIG. 3, this solar panel design includes a backside encapsulant and no frontside encapsulant. This construction of photovoltaic solar module is generally described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,349.